Fang's Volleyball Chase
This is the third episode of Total Drama Reloaded. In here, all of the contestants go to the beach to play volleyball with Fang's eggs. Episode Script *'This is the raw chat script as recorded from the main roleplay. All lines can be re-posted on Chat to see the pictures again.' 2:59 Amazing Hijotee DO NOT TALK * ' : ""' Welcome to the Hijotee Wiki chat 3:00 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Last time"' * ' : "On Total Drama Reloaded"' * ' : "We had our first challenge"' The Villainous Vulture has joined the chat. 3:00 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "We all went into a haunted house"' * ' : "Where I was too scared to go into :P "' * ' : "In there was Steve Job's ghost"' * ' : "Looks like he was the one who took the iPad :P "' * ' : "Anyway"' * ' : "Candy Codies lost"' * ' : "Corey was eliminated"' * ' : "and all the losers are shocked!"' * ' : "Cus today we are playing"' * ' : "Total"' * ' : "Drama"' * ' : "ROLEPLAY! :D "' 3:01 Scottney + Fang (henry) Playing what fool? Scottney + Fang has been kicked by Amazing Hijotee. Scottney + Fang has joined the chat. 3:02 Amazing Hijotee (music) Theme Song (music) OKAY TALK 3:02 TDfan10 (molly) is taking a shower* 3:02 TrueCobalion (Skye) : *conf* I am confident of myself 3:02 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : Good morning, my friends 3:02 Glenn31 (Glenn) : *gets up and walks around cabin in boxers* Morning guys 3:02 BoysCanLikeItToo (bianca) : I bet Christopher was sleeping with a prostitute and drinking wine all night. 3:02 TrueCobalion (autumn) : Morning Antonio 3:02 Amazing Hijotee (josh) : "I'm so bored" 3:02 TDfan10 (carly) YOLO! 3:02 Amazing Hijotee (josh) : "I wish there were more girls in this season" 3:02 TrueCobalion (Skye) : I have about like Idk 3:02 The Villainous Vulture (Maclore) : *Takes Brianna's wallet without anyone noticing* 3:02 Lettucecow (felix) *wakes up* Ah, morning fellow teamates 3:02 TrueCobalion (Skye) : 3 presents? 3:02 Glenn31 (Glenn) : Josh, aren't you gay? 3:02 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) : *gets out the shower and puts clothes on* I can not believe I got drenched in toilet water AGAIN. 3:02 Amazing Hijotee (josh) : "Why is this Chat so slow?" 3:03 Scottney + Fang (henry) *washing hands* I don't like Alex. He is a meanie. I hope he gets out. 3:03 TrueCobalion (skye) : *gives better glasses to glenn* 3:03 Glenn31 (Glenn) : *gets into shower and puts towel over Shower Cam* 3:03 TrueCobalion (skye) : *gives a picture of cody to Joshua* 3:03 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : Very unfortunate, Brianna 3:03 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Okay dudies, time for breakfast!"' 3:03 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) : Tell me about it 3:03 Mr.Duncan007 (alex) : *Conf* I almost hope my team loses! I need to get Henry out of here as soon as possible! 3:03 TDfan10 (molly) puts on soap* 3:03 TrueCobalion (Skye) : *gives a knife to Bianca* 3:03 Amazing Hijotee SCENE SWITCHES TO CAFETERIA 3:03 TrueCobalion (Skye) : Breakfast! 3:03 Glenn31 (Glenn) : GAAAAAAAAH! 3:03 Amazing Hijotee * : "What up, bitches!" 3:03 Glenn31 (Glenn) : *walks into cafeteria drenched in sewage* 3:03 Scottney + Fang (scott bird) *eats everything* 3:03 TrueCobalion (Skye) : Fine sir 3:04 Amazing Hijotee * : "Come get your eggs!" 3:04 TDfan10 (molly) gets breakfast* Dont call me that! 3:04 Lettucecow (vin) Great, wonder what posion and grime we're gonne have this time 3:04 BoysCanLikeItToo (bianca) : Thank you Skye for this knife, it is a beautiful gift, and I cant wait to use it. *looks at vin* 3:04 Amazing Hijotee * : "Today we have fresh ROTTEN EGGS!" 3:04 Lettucecow (vin) Um....what? 3:04 Amazing Hijotee * : "ROTTEN EGGS" 3:04 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) : *eats an egg* Did you say, ROTTEN? *passes out8 3:04 TrueCobalion (Skye) : Eggs? 3:04 Mr.Duncan007 (brunt) : Ok, who is on my team? 3:04 Glenn31 (Glenn) : *tries to get sewage out of hair* Grrrr 3:04 TDfan10 (carly) humps chair* *then sits on it* 3:04 TrueCobalion (Skye) : *gets a larry egg* 3:04 Scottney + Fang (henry) *as Wulfric* I will eat that. 3:04 Lettucecow (vin) where are you staring at me like bianca, with that knife..? 3:04 Amazing Hijotee * : "They are sunny-side up, though :P " 3:04 TDfan10 (molly) no thanks 3:04 TrueCobalion (Skye) : *the egg explodes and a chris headed plant stomps on my head* Eeeewww! 3:04 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Okay peeples, eat!"' 3:05 Lettucecow (felix) Oh...Do we have to? It looks...abhorant.. 3:05 TrueCobalion (Autumn) : *eats it and barfs on Johnny* 3:05 Glenn31 (Glenn) : *sewage falls out of hair into egg* ***** THAT ***** ***** 3:05 TDfan10 (carly) eats* yum! 3:05 Amazing Hijotee (josh) : "Yummy" 3:05 Mr.Duncan007 (alex) : *throws his food at Henry* DONE! 3:05 TrueCobalion (Johnny) : Yuck! That... that.... *barfs on Felix by mistake* 3:05 TDfan10 (carly) faints* 3:05 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) : *wakes back up* Wwhat did I miss.. 3:05 Lettucecow (felix) Ewww! 3:05 Amazing Hijotee (josh) : "I love your food, Chef" * : "Thanks" 3:05 Mr.Duncan007 (brunt) : Nice one Alex! You gonna eat that Henry? 3:05 TrueCobalion (Skye) : You actually enjoy this!? 3:05 Glenn31 (Glenn) : *conf* THE SHOWER SOMEHOW STARTED SPURTING OUT SEWAGE INSTEAD OF WATER! HOW DOES THAT HAPPEN!? FELIX! 3:05 Scottney + Fang (Henry) *as Wulfric* *Eats all of it* 3:06 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Okay challenge time!"' 3:06 Lettucecow (felix) EW EW EW EW EW! This is so gross!!1 Get it off me??? 3:06 TrueCobalion (Skye) : *barfs on Chris* 3:06 Mr.Duncan007 (brunt) : Who's on my team? 3:06 TDfan10 (molly) pukes by looking at it**pukes on Chef* sorry! 3:06 Scottney + Fang Wulfric: You gonna eat that Johnny? 3:06 Glenn31 (Glenn) : I know you did it Feliz! Felix* 3:06 Lettucecow (felix) HUH? Oh well, the pipes must have been connected to... *starts talking mechincal terms* 3:06 Glenn31 (Glenn) : *grabs Felix's shirt* I KNOW YOU DID IT! 3:06 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) : Well Felix, I think that *stars talking mechanical terms witih him* 3:06 TrueCobalion (Johnny) : *punches Glenn* No he didn't! 3:06 Lettucecow (felix) whoah there, no need for the violence 3:07 TrueCobalion (Autumn) : You okay dude? 3:07 Lettucecow (felix) Care to put me down? 3:07 Glenn31 (Glenn) : *drops felix on his nuts* 3:07 TrueCobalion (Autumn) : *grabs Felix* The Villainous Vulture has left the chat. 3:07 Scottney + Fang Wulfric: Food time is over *turns back to Henry* 3:07 Amazing Hijotee SCENE SWITCHES TO BEACH 3:07 Lettucecow (felix) Well....ugh..thanks for that.. 3:07 TDfan10 (carly) (music) I LIKE BIG BUTTS AND I CANNOT LIE (music) 3:07 TrueCobalion (Skye) : *dips body in water* SOOOO GOOD! 3:07 BoysCanLikeItToo (bianca) : No need for violence. If I see it again I slit both your throats. The Villainous Vulture has joined the chat. 3:07 Glenn31 (Glenn) : *under breath* Hypocrite 3:08 Amazing Hijotee Sorry about that delay 3:08 Mr.Duncan007 (brunt) : Hey, an snake! That looks like real food compared to Chef's cooking! 3:08 TrueCobalion (Autumn) : *under breath* Jerk... 3:08 Amazing Hijotee My mom was bugging me 3:08 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : Bianca, please do not be so violent, it's bad for the moral of your team 3:08 BoysCanLikeItToo (bianca) : What was that? Did you say "go for it"? 3:08 Amazing Hijotee DO NOT TALK 3:08 TDfan10 (molly) conf* I feel uncomfortable with the violence here! I just want to make friends :( 3:08 Mr.Duncan007 (alex) : Hey Molly! Wanna makeout? Mr.Duncan007 has been kicked by TrueCobalion . 3:09 Lettucecow (felix) *conf* OKay, Glenn is kinda mean, If he wants to play that game.....*gets remote control out of his pocket and robotic arms with spikes on the fists jump out* Never, Mess with an inventor 3:09 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Okay then"' * ' : "Welcome to the beach"' 3:09 Glenn31 (Glenn) : *in speedos* 3:09 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Today we will have a volleyball challenge"' * ' : "BUT"' * ' : "The volleyball will be (fang) 's babies"' * ' : "So yeah, grab your eggs!"' 3:10 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) : Oh my god, Chris! That is terrible! 3:10 TDfan10 (molly) Fang is a girl? 3:10 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : Agreed, but if it must be done *grabs egg* 3:10 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Grab Fang's baby eggs, come on!"' 3:10 TDfan10 (molly) grabs eggs* eww 3:10 Lettucecow (glenn) Um..this will upset the ecosystem but if you say so.. ..? 3:10 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) : I refuse to hurt natures creatures! 3:10 Lettucecow (felix) 3:10 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Okay Codies are on one side of the court, and Mikes are on the other side"' 3:10 TrueCobalion (Johnny) : *grabs 3 eggs and gives one to Felix and Autumn* 3:10 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : I'm sorry that I must defeat your team, Bianca 3:10 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Ready?"' 3:10 TDfan10 (carly) *grabs it* *twerks* 3:10 TrueCobalion (Autumn) : Thanks Johnny 3:10 BoysCanLikeItToo (bianca) : *picks up a bunch of eggs* Who cares. 3:10 TrueCobalion (Skye) : Ready for anything 3:10 The Villainous Vulture (jared) and (Madlore): *Grabs eggs* Maclore* 3:11 Lettucecow (vin) *picks one up* Gross.. 3:11 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Since Mikes won't last challenge, then they surf first"' 3:11 Scottney + Fang (henry) *grabs eggs* 3:11 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Ready?"' * ' : "Set?"' 3:11 TrueCobalion (Skye) : I am awesome at surfing! 3:11 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "PLAY!"' 3:11 TrueCobalion (Skye) : *surfs* 3:11 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) Cant wait for my turn, I surf all the time bac home on the beach! 3:11 Lettucecow (felix) I'm not really an outdoorsman... 3:11 Scottney + Fang Linker: That's Great! *surfs* 3:11 TrueCobalion (Skye) : Weeeee! *surfs to the top of the wave* 3:11 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : *Bumps the egg back over the net* 3:11 TDfan10 (molly) spikes it over net* 3:12 Lettucecow (felix) *tries to get on the board but it flips over and hits him in the face* 3:12 Amazing Hijotee (josh) : *plays volleyball* 3:12 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) : Its okay Felix, you can get on with me. 3:12 Amazing Hijotee (josh) : "This is fun!" 3:12 Lettucecow (felix) Um...thanks.. 3:12 TDfan10 (molly) bumps it* 3:12 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) : No problem, hold on tight! 3:12 Amazing Hijotee (fang) : "Hey!" 3:12 TrueCobalion (Skye) : *throws the egg at Fang* 3:12 Lettucecow (felix) alright 3:12 TrueCobalion (Skye) : oops 3:12 TDfan10 (molly) uh oh! 3:12 Scottney + Fang (alex) I'm done! *hits Henry with the shovel* 3:12 Amazing Hijotee (fang) : "What the fuck are you dong with my eggs!" 3:12 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) : *starts surfing* WOOHOO! 3:13 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Oh no!"' 3:13 Lettucecow (vin) oh no 3:13 TDfan10 (molly) drops egg* 3:13 TrueCobalion (Johnny) : AHHH *throws eggs at fang* 3:13 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Fang is here!"' * ' : "RUN"' 3:13 Scottney + Fang (henry) *goes to sleep* 3:13 TDfan10 (molly) AAAAA! *runs* 3:13 The Villainous Vulture (Jared) : *Runs* 3:13 Amazing Hijotee (fang) : "RAWR!!!" 3:13 TrueCobalion (Skye) : *punches fang in the nose* DIE STUPID SHARK! 3:13 Lettucecow (vin) UM...throws his egg at glenn* He did it! 3:13 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) : I REFUSE TO HURT NATURES CREATURES! 3:13 The Villainous Vulture (Maclore) : *Runs* 3:13 Amazing Hijotee (fang) : *chases people* 3:13 BoysCanLikeItToo (bianca) : *tackles fang* 3:13 TDfan10 (carly) Hey Fangy! 3:13 TrueCobalion (Skye) : *gets fang in a headlock* 3:13 Scottney + Fang Snowflake: 8playing chess* This is great. 3:13 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) : *out surfing with felix still* This is awesome! 3:13 Glenn31 (Glenn) : *rocks in a ball* Sharks sharks sharks sharks sharks 3:13 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Okay don't let Fang catch you!"' 3:13 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : Excellent work, Bianca and Skye 3:13 Scottney + Fang Allah: *playing chess* But I will win. 3:14 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "First one back to camp wins!"' 3:14 TrueCobalion (Skye) : Okay gonna run now *Darts off* 3:14 Lettucecow (felix) I guess...*ripple in the water* *gulp* 3:14 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : *Runs to camp* 3:14 TDfan10 (molly) runs* 3:14 Scottney + Fang Wulfric: This is just a game. 3:14 TrueCobalion (Johnny) : Come on felix! Scottney + Fang has been kicked by Amazing Hijotee. 3:14 The Villainous Vulture (Maclore) : *Runs* 3:14 TrueCobalion (Autumn) : *grabs them both and runs* Scottney + Fang has joined the chat. 3:14 TDfan10 (molly) makes it to camp* YAY! 3:14 The Villainous Vulture (Jared) : *Runs* 3:14 Amazing Hijotee PLEASE USE THE CHARACTERS THAT YOU ARE ASSIGNED TO 3:14 BoysCanLikeItToo (bianca) : *twist's fangs spike-thingy* 3:14 Lettucecow (felix) *conf* I've always been afraid of water, since I was a kid, 3:14 Amazing Hijotee (fang) : *eats Vin* 3:14 TrueCobalion (Skye) : *makes it to camp* Finally 3:14 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) : Wwhat's wrong Felix, you dont seem into this. 3:14 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : *Makes it to camp* Perfect 3:15 TDfan10 (carly) twerks* 3:15 Lettucecow (vin) AHH! GET OFF ME! STUPID SHARK 3:15 Amazing Hijotee (fang) : *eats Antonio* 3:15 Scottney + Fang *henrys photo turns to Halice* 3:15 Amazing Hijotee (fang) : "RAWR!!!" 3:15 Lettucecow (vin) *gets out his knife and stabs fang in the nose* 3:15 TrueCobalion (Autumn) : Almost there guys! 3:15 Amazing Hijotee (fang) : "Oww" 3:15 Lettucecow (vin) Hah, take that, stupid shark 3:15 Amazing Hijotee (fang) : "I am going to EAT you ALL" 3:15 TDfan10 (carly) twerks in Fang's face* 3:15 Lettucecow (vin) ...crao 3:15 Scottney + Fang (henry) *as Halice* Hehehe. 3:15 Amazing Hijotee (fang) : "Eww" 3:15 TrueCobalion (Autumn) : *gets to camp with Felix and Johnny* YES! 3:15 Lettucecow (vin) *Swims away* 3:15 Glenn31 (Glenn) : *rocking back and forth in corner* sharksharksharksharkshark 3:15 Amazing Hijotee (fang) : "I hate TWERKING!" 3:15 TDfan10 (carly) oh! AAAAAAHHHH! 3:16 Amazing Hijotee (fang) : "Where is Scott?" 3:16 Scottney + Fang (henry) *as Halice* *kicks Fangs but* 3:16 Amazing Hijotee (fang) : "Where did he go?" 3:16 TrueCobalion (Skye) : *distant* NOT HERE FOOL 3:16 TDfan10 (carly) does the worm* 3:16 Amazing Hijotee (fang) : *chases Carly* 3:16 Lettucecow (felix) *Gets out his wrench* I could...smack fang away with these, but only if it's going to eat us 3:16 Amazing Hijotee (fang) : *chases Felix* 3:16 Scottney + Fang (henry) *as Halice* He has blue and black hair. The Villainous Vulture has left the chat. 3:16 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Okay gusy run!"' 3:16 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) : Don't worry Felix! *surfs back to the shore* 3:16 Lettucecow (felix) AHHH!!!! *Starts bonking fang with his wrench* 3:16 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "First one back to camp wins!"' 3:17 TrueCobalion (Autumn) : *runs* 3:17 TDfan10 (molly) IM ALREADY AT CAMP! 3:17 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) : Okay we're back, come on Felix! 3:17 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Nope, that's the old camp"' 3:17 Lettucecow (felix) *conf* K...maybe I'm afriad of sharks too.. 3:17 Scottney + Fang (henry) *as Halice* *runs back to camp* 3:17 Lettucecow (felix) Cool! 3:17 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "I mean the new camp"' 3:17 Lettucecow (felix) Right behind ya 3:17 TDfan10 (molly) runs* 3:17 TrueCobalion (Autumn) : *spots new camp* 3:17 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "The one that wasn't burned in Season 5"' 3:17 Lettucecow (vin) *Runs* 3:17 TrueCobalion (Autumn) : I'm cammin!!!!!! (Autumn) : *darts off* 3:17 TDfan10 (molly) makes it* 3:17 Scottney + Fang (henry) *as Halice* Rurns to new camp. 3:17 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) : *trips and fang comes behind me8 AAGGH! FELIX! 3:17 TrueCobalion (Autumn) : * runs to new camp* DONE! 3:17 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Okay Molly wins"' 3:18 TDfan10 (molly) YAY! 3:18 TrueCobalion (Skye) : *makes it to new camp* 3:18 Lettucecow (Felix) AH! *THrows wrench at fang* 3:18 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Molly and Autumn wins"' 3:18 TrueCobalion (Skye) : DARN IT! 3:18 Lettucecow (vin) Great 3:18 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "So that's a win for the Candy!"' 3:18 TrueCobalion (Autumn) : YEA! 3:18 TDfan10 (molly) YES! 3:18 TrueCobalion (Johnny) : Wooo! 3:18 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Magic is now up for elimination"' 3:18 Lettucecow (felix) yay! 3:18 Scottney + Fang (henry) *as Halice* One by one. They will all go down! 3:18 TDfan10 (carly) crap 3:19 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) : *hugs felix* You saved me..thank you. 3:19 Lettucecow (felix) Ah...he...yeah... 3:19 TrueCobalion (Skye) : Dang it 3:19 Scottney + Fang (money bags) WHAT!? 3:19 TrueCobalion (Skye) : *glares at Naomi* 3:19 Amazing Hijotee SCENE SWITCHES TO ELIMINATION CEREMONY 3:19 Lettucecow (felix) *conf* OKay, I've always been...horrible at talking to girls.. 3:19 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Okay Candy Codies, pick a letter!"' 3:19 TrueCobalion (Johnny) : N 3:19 Lettucecow (vin) letter? (vin) N 3:19 TrueCobalion (Autumn) : N 3:19 TDfan10 (molly) M 3:19 Scottney + Fang (henry) N 3:20 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Okay M and N it is!"' 3:20 TrueCobalion (Skye) : Maclore, Moneybags, and Naomi... 3:20 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Maclore, Money Bags and Naomi are LOW"' * ' : "Now VOTE"' 3:20 Scottney + Fang (henry) Malcore 3:20 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) : So Felix, I um..wanted to ask you something.. 3:20 TDfan10 (molly) Maclore 3:20 Lettucecow in pm or..? 3:20 TrueCobalion (Skye) : Moneybags? No pm 3:20 Lettucecow (vin) naomi (felix) Um..what? 3:20 BoysCanLikeItToo (bianca) : *stamps money bags* 3:20 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Just 5 votes?"' 3:20 TrueCobalion (johnny) : Naomi 3:20 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) : Well um..do you want to... 3:21 Glenn31 (Glenn) : Sharksharksharkshark 3:21 TrueCobalion (Autumn) : Moneybags 3:21 TDfan10 (carly) IM SAFE! 3:21 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) : Build an invention with me? 3:21 Lettucecow (felix) ..um..sure! 3:21 TDfan10 (carly) twerks* 3:21 Scottney + Fang (Alex) Niami 3:21 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Okay they are all TIED"' 3:21 Lettucecow (vin) Just sen noami home, shes a danger to our eyss 3:21 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "We need a tiebreaker!"' 3:21 TrueCobalion (Skye) : 1 v 1 v 1? Rare (Johnny) : *Breaks a tie* :P 3:21 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) : *hugs felix* That's great! 3:21 Lettucecow (felix) Um..yeah... 3:22 Amazing Hijotee ONLY (naomi) (money bags) (maclore) MAY TALK 3:22 Lettucecow (felix) :D 3:22 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Okay losers, ready?"' 3:22 TrueCobalion Can we sub? 3:22 Amazing Hijotee yup 3:22 TrueCobalion (Naomi) : Yes (Naomi) : I am ready 3:22 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Dudes?"' * ' : "Ready?"' 3:22 TDfan10 bye 3:23 Scottney + Fang (money bags) Yes 3:23 TrueCobalion (Naomi) : Mack and Monet? TDfan10 has left the chat. 3:23 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Okay you too, Maclore?"' 3:23 Lettucecow (maclore) Whatever 3:23 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Fine let's start"' 3:23 TrueCobalion (Naomi) : Bring it on guys 3:23 Amazing Hijotee First one to guess 345 + 647 - 552 WINS * ' : "How much money is that?"' * ' : "Come on Money Bags!"' 3:24 Lettucecow (maclore) 992? 3:24 TrueCobalion (Naomi) : 438! 3:25 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Nope"' 3:25 Lettucecow (maclore) 470? 3:25 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "You are both WRONG"' * ' : "Did you guys ever passed 2nd grade? :P "' 3:25 Lettucecow (maclore) 470? 3:25 Scottney + Fang (money bags) 440 3:25 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Nope"' * ' : "Money Bags win"' 3:25 TrueCobalion (Naomi) : Darn it 3:25 Scottney + Fang (money bags) Yes 3:25 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Okay Naomi is OUT"' 3:26 Lettucecow (maclore) Heh 3:26 TrueCobalion (Naomi) : Why? 3:26 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "She was the most stupid"' * ' : "Bye Naomi"' 3:26 TrueCobalion (Naomi) : I was close? (Naomi) : Ugh... 3:26 Lettucecow (maclore) no, you were dead wrong 3:26 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Flush of Shame time!"' 3:26 Scottney + Fang (henry) I'll love you 3:26 Amazing Hijotee SCENE SWITCHES TO DOCK 3:26 TrueCobalion (Johnny) : My turn! *flushes Naomi down the toilet* (Naomi) : AHHHHHH!!!! 3:27 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Okay then"' * ' : "That's it"' 3:27 Scottney + Fang Halice: One by one. They will all go down! 3:27 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "For today"' * ' : "See you next time on..."' * ' : "Total"' * ' : "Drama"' * ' : "ALL-STARS"' 3:27 TrueCobalion (Johnny) : Weee! *lands on dock* (Johnny) : OW 3:27 Amazing Hijotee END 3:27